ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Special Jounin Campaign
The Special Jounin Campaign is a long series of exams that will allow players to become a Tensai or Normal Special Jounin. The campaign first became available on June 22, 2011 and it is entitled "The Dawn Of Yami". The Special Jounin Campaign can only be done by Jounin at Level 60. Difficulty Modes The campaign in both Hard Mode and Easy Mode are the same but there are some differences. In the Hard Mode edition, enemies have more health than in the Easy Mode edition. As of August 11, 2011 (previously stated August 1, 2011) The player is allowed to do both the Easy Mode and the Hard Mode editions of the Special Jounin Campaign while another difficulty mode is in progress. Hard Mode Completing the Hard Mode edition of the Special Jounin Campaign will allow the player to become a Tensai Special Jounin but in order to become a Tensai Special Jounin, the player needs to complete every stage and chapter of the Hard Mode version before August 11, 2011 (previously August 1, 2011) or complete it within 14 days after activating the Hard Mode edition. After August 11, 2011, after 14 days of activating this mode, the Hard Mode edition will be forever locked for the player's character. The rewards for completing the Hard Mode edition of the Special Jounin Campaign are a Tensai Special Jounin badge, any one of the five Division class skill, a Kinjutsu: Five Elements Consuming Seal, and Tensai Special Jounin Suit. Easy Mode Completing the Easy Mode edition of the Special Jounin Campaign will allow the player to become a Normal Special Jounin only if the player didn't become a Tensai Special Jounin by completing Hard Mode before August 1, 2011 but the Easy Mode version starts after August 11, 2011. The rewards for completing the Easy Mode edition of the Special Jounin Campaign are a Special Jounin badge and any one of the five Division Class skill. If the player completes the Easy Mode edition, the player is still given a chance to complete the Hard Mode edition if the player wishes to upgrade from Special Jounin to Tensai Special Jounin. Campaign Missions There are six stages of the Special Jounin Campaign with two chapters (three chapters on the final stage) for each stage, bringing a total of 13 missions in the campaign. The first five stages introduces the five Divisions from the Fire Village. Stage 1: Intelligence Division Stage 1-1: The Force Of Yami Mystery enemy is attacking Fire Village. They have someone who look like Shin and Ryu. Yudai has called out a meeting and gathered the five captains from each division. This mission became available June 22, 2011 when the Special Jounin Campaign was released. Stage 1-2: Unpredicted Attack The weapons are now ready, go and deliver the weapons to the front line. But watch out for the enemy! This mission became available June 24, 2011. Stage 2: Surprise Attack Division This stage became available June 28, 2011. Stage 2-1: Front Line Battle Kage has appointed you to work with the Surprise Attack Division. This mission became available June 28, 2011. Stage 2-2: Defense! Defense! Yudai suggest every Jounin should in charge one guarding tower and observe all the enemy movements. It looks like an enemy is coming towards you! This mission became available June 30, 2011. Stage 3: Sensor Division This stage became available July 7, 2011. Stage 3-1: Sensor Division Facing the unknown enemy, It is better to know what they are good at as soon as possible. Sensor Division Captain is here and tell you what you can do. This mission became available July 7, 2011. Stage 3-2: Call For Backup Enemies sneak in and attack us from behind. You must go to the front line and call for backup. Hurry! You are the only hope! This mission became available July 12, 2011 Stage 4: Heavy Attack Division This stage became available July 15, 2011. Stage 4-1: Secret Training Based on previous battle, Yudai suggests you should take some advises from Heavy Attack Division. This mission became available July 15, 2011. Stage 4-2: Swords vs Ninjutsu After the training, you are more confidence to fight in battle. Yudai tells you to go back to front line as he wants to end this battle as soon as possible. This mission became available July 19, 2011. Stage 5: Medical Division This stage became available July 22, 2011. Stage 5-1: Medical Division Kage finally discovers the man behind this attack. Also, there are lack of ninja in Medical Division. Kage wants you to help with them. This mission became available July 22, 2011. Stage 5-2: Time To Fight Back According to Mori Naruhisa, enemy will try to sneak into the village tonight. We can prepare a massive attack for this. This mission became available July 26, 2011. Stage 6 Vadar, The Finale This stage became available July 28, 2011. Stage 6-1: The Released Beast Vadar has brought a evil beast with him together! This mission became available July 28, 2011. Stage 6-2: Kage vs Kage Long battle has came to a close, the fight between Vadar and Yudai is finally begun. This mission became available August 2, 2011. Stage 6-3: Beyond Kage's Power Vadar has shown his true power to everyone. However, Kage's Ultimate Element Seal is not yet complete, how much longer can you last? This mission became available August 5, 2011. Category:Exams